tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasmin
Appearance EYES: Brown HAIR: Blonde HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5'10", slender PLAY-BY: Emilie de Ravin FULL APPEARANCE: Not everything that glitters or gleams is gold; this is, though. On the other hand, don't worry – given that it's just Yasmin's hair, it isn't going to suddenly start glowing and result in a mating flight. (Probably.) It's lovely, well-groomed, with long, flowing locks of pale gold that don't even remotely match her dragon's hide. It's also her most recognizable feature from a distance, whenever she doesn't have it bound up and tucked under a riding helmet. A sweetheart face is on the right person for it; there are frequently tiny smile crinkles at the corner of Yasmin's blue eyes, going along with the cheerful smile she often wears. Thin but strong brows, a cute little button of a nose, a softly-rounded jaw with enough of a point to be the conclusion of the heart in question -- her face is balanced, symmetrical, and almost always featuring some sort of friendly expression. Yasmin dresses elegantly, rather than sweetly or cutely. (At her height, she has the leg length to pull elegance off, too.) She favors rich fabrics with a soft drape, frequently choosing skirts or dresses with flowing skirts when she's off-duty. Neutrals are common, as they don't overpower her hair, but they range from a solid black to a pearly-grey off-white, and everywhere between – which isn't to say she doesn't wear colors; just that she's more likely to choose a vibrantly-colored scarf, say, as a pop of color on a neutral palette, rather than wearing one of those crazy-yarn sweaters. Even her riding leathers tend toward a monochromatic/neutral elegance; there's something about the smooth-matte finish to the leather, or maybe the delicacy of the hardware, or maybe it's just that she's got multiple sets of leathers that are all in matched colors from helmet to boots – one way or another, if she's dressed haphazardly, something is probably on fire somewhere. Personality Practicality in a nutshell; Yasmin is very down-to-Pern and not much taken to flights of fancy. She's also very personable in a way that never seems detached at first until one looks at the conversation they've been having and realize that while it's been pleasant, they don't know the first thing about the person they're talking to: Yasmin's motto could easily be "keep yourself to yourself." She definitely has the legist about her, and her career field were she not to Impress was a good choice for her. There's a strong love of adventure in her, and a zest for justice that maybe part of why her dragon picked her specifically. She's also the kind of person who thrives off family; having lost her own blood family after Impression she strives to create a chosen family of her own. While Yasmin does not trust easily, she is eager to trust and fold people into a close circle; it may take time for her to return the honesty she wishes others to give her, but it does get there. She's had a number of unsuccessful serious relationships, and has a history of serial monogamy that seems to never go anywhere good. History FAMILY: Father (Master Harper in history), Mother (Master Harper in art), older sister Laurian (gold Laurisk), younger sister Kitsryn, younger brother Lakierre (blue Kiesk), younger sister Nasrin. Uncle Ylarnas, his wife Amian and their children including K'aer SIGNIFICANT OTHER: '''None currently '''BIRTHPLACE: '''Fort Hold '''HISTORY: Yasmin is the second child (and second daughter) of a pair of Harper Masters: one historian and one painter. She was born into a talented and traditional family, and had something of a silver-spoon childhood, largely kept sheltered from the realities of war, peace and hardship. When she turned twelve Yasmin herself apprenticed to Harper Hall, though her interests wandered far from where her parents before her had studied rather early on -- at fourteen, she decided she would be specializing in arbitration and law rather than history like her father. Yasmin was promoted to Journeyman at twenty, and sent out on the arbitration circuit not long after. Being the roving Harper settling issues suited Yasmin well and she never did return to the Hall full time. It was while helping with a minor cothold dispute outside Benden that she was noticed by Searchriders, and a pair of blues refused to let her do anything except stand for the clutch on the sands. Yasmin agreed to stand one time, and one time only before returning to her work. As fate would, of course, have it, she Impressed - to a garnet dragon. In a strange clutch that seemed much bigger than it should have been. Tenjouth was an utter shock in every way, shape and form: her color went against everything Yasmin had ever known or wanted to understand, and it was both being a rider and being a garnet rider all at once. Everything was wrong, as she had been taught ... but felt right, as she was experiencing. Her parents had, of course, come to see her Impress a nice suitable green or gold -- even if they were wary of having one of their daughters Impress, they considered it something of an honor -- but when one of the abomination dragons chose her, they left. She hasn't spoken to her family since. But Tenjouth, strong-willed proud Tenjouth, filled in every blank. If they didn't want her, why should she want them? The dragon insisted Yasmin was stronger than her parents. The dragon was the reason she didn't fall apart, being her strength and backbone rather than her downfall in the end. Yasmin saw truth in it: how could her parents be truly good people if they dismissed such things as the lifemate who was now a part of her? The garnets weren't abominations. They were simply dragons. Her legist mind started noticing suspicious things at Benden that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something just seemed not quite right, with the way the leadership acted, with the fluctuating sizes of clutches, she couldn't put her finger on it but those senses twitched. Why had clutchmate Zhalia been transferred away so quickly after her dragon rose? Why were the clutch sizes the way they were? The answer came with the rescue and reveal of Alayna, whose Wyzeth turned out to be Tenjouth's true mother. That injustice was one Yasmin couldn't even live under the same roof as, let alone fly with, and Tenjouth certainly didn't feel any better about it. Why they chose odd new Semaca to transfer to, neither Yas nor Tenjouth could say except for that-- much like accepting Search so long ago -- it felt right. Category:Dragonriders Category:Garnetriders Category:Semaca Weyr Category:Nocturne Wing